tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Esther Mikaelson
Esther 'była jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic w historii świata, znaną jako ,,Pierwsza Wiedźma. Urodziła się w Królestwie Norwegii, w X wieku jako młodsza siostra Dahlii. Poślubiła wikinga, Mikaela, z którym po kilku latach wyjechała do Nowego Świata razem z piastunką, czarownicą Ayaną. Doczekała się siedmiorga potomstwa: Freyi, Finna, Elijah, Klausa, Rebekah, Kola i Henrika. Jednak środkowe dziecko, Niklaus nie był synem jej męża, lecz kochanka, wilkołaka Ansela. Została babcią, gdy przyszła na świat córeczka Klausa, Hope. W młodości, nie mogąc doczekać się dziecka z Mikaelem, poprosiła o pomoc swą siostrę. Ta, jako zapłatę za czar, który uczyni ją płodną, zażądała pierwszego dziecka z każdego pokolenia potomków Esther i kilka lat później zabrała pierworodną Freyę. Załamani odejściem dziewczynki, Esther i Mikael wraz z najmłodszym Finnem opuścili Europę, przybywając do Nowego Świata. Przez swoją żałobę po ukochanym dziecku, Mikael odsunął się od żony. Kobieta wdała się, więc w romans z wilkołakiem, Alfą pobliskiej watahy, Anselem, i urodziła nieślubnego syna, Klausa. Wtedy, jak twierdziła, rodzina odżyła i wydała na świat trójkę innych dzieci. Gdy najmłodszy syn Esther, Henrik zginął przez wilkołaki, Mikael wymógł na żonie, by stworzyła zaklęcie, które ochroni ich rodzinę przed wilkami. Ubłagała słońce o życie, a biały dąb o nieśmiertelność i stworzyła pierwsze wampiry. Nie przewidziała jednak, że natura obróci się przeciwko Pierwotnym. Biały dąb mógł ich zabić, słońce dotkliwie parzyło i czuli nie pohamowany głód krwi. Stworzyła dla dzieci i męża pierścienie z lapis lazuri, chroniące je przed słońcem. Gdy jej syn z nieprawego łoża zabił po raz pierwszy, uaktywnił swoją wilczą naturę i stał się hybrydą pierwotnego wampira i wilkołaka. Wtedy wyszła na jaw jej zdrada. Esther rzuciła na syna klątwę, która zniewoliła w nim wilka. Później jej zdradzony mąż zamordował jej byłego kochanka i jego rodzinę. Natomiast Klaus zabił ją, zrzucając winę na Mikaela, i zamknął w tajemniczej trumnie na tysiąc lat. W odcinku ''Bringing Out The Dead'', została uwolniona ze swego więzienia wraz z Kolem, Finnem oraz Rebekah. Próbowała przekonać swoje dzieci, że chce jedynie połączyć na nowo rodzinę, jednakże jej prawdziwe zamiary były inne, a mianowicie pragnęła zabić wszystkie wampiry. Została uśmiercona przez Alarica podczas jednej z prób wytępienia zmory, jaką zesłała na świat. Została poświęcona na ziemi Nowego Orleanu, przez co uzyskała władzę w lokalnym sabacie, mogąc kierować poczynaniami jego członków. Wykorzystując okazję, wróciła do żywych w ciele czarownicy Cassie i wskrzesiła dwóch swych synów - Finna i Kola, których dusze umieściła w postaciach innych czarowników. Usiłowała nakłonić swe pozostałe dzieci, by poszły ich śladem, stając się na nowo ludźmi, jednak ostatecznie została przemieniona w wampira przez Klausa. Gdy spotkała swą pierworodną córkę, Freyę, po tysiącu lat, ta zabiła ją, przemieniając w setki szpaków. Została wskrzeszona przez Davinę z powodu intrygi Elijah oraz Rebekah. Zmarła, oddając życie za swe dzieci. Klaus zabił ją, zabijając także jej złowieszczą siostrę Dahlię. Kobiety zaznały pokoju po tym, jak przebaczyły sobie winy z przeszłości. '''Esther należała do rodziny Mikaelson. Historia |-|Królestwo Norwegii= thumb|222px|Esther i Dahlia.Urodziła się w średniowiecznym Królestwie Norwegii jako młodsza siostra Dahlii. Dziewczyny były bratnimi duszami. Kiedy do wioski, w której mieszkały, nadciągnęli wikingowie, one schroniły się, licząc na to, iż pozostaną niezauważone. Dahlia obiecała siostrze, że będą trzymać się razem na zawsze i na wieczność. Kiedy jednak mężczyźni rabujący i zabijający mieszkańców osady spostrzegli je, starsza z nich użyła magii. Wikingowie darowali im życie, zatrudniając do pracy przy wykonywaniu czarów. Zadaniem Esther było zbieranie ziół wymaganych do mikstur. Dziewczyna zakochała się w jednym ze swych niedoszłych oprawców, Mikaelu i zaczęła spędzać z nim coraz więcej czasu. Para postanowiła się pobrać. Wówczas Esther wyrzekła się swej siostry, pozostawiając ją w niedoli. Poślubiła ukochanego i dzięki temu stała się bogatą właścicielką gruntów. thumb|left|222px|Esther oddaje córkę swojej Dahlii.Rok po zawarciu małżeństwa nie doczekała się oznak ciąży. Zaniepokojona, udała się do Dahlii i poprosiła ją o pomoc. Niebawem powitała na świecie swą pierworodną córkę, Freyę. Następnie dała życie Finnowi i spodziewała się Elijah. Kiedy Freya skończyła pięć lat, Dahlia przyszła do Esther, by zabrać jej zapłatę za czar - córkę. Kobieta musiała okłamać Mikaela, że dziewczynka zmarła ze względu na szybko rozprzestrzeniającą się zarazę, która zabijała wszystkich ludzi we wsi. |-|Nowy Świat= thumb|222px|Esther i jej mąż Mikael. Rozpacz mężczyzny była tak wielka, iż rodzina musiała przenieść się do Nowego Świata za radą przyjaciółki Esther, Ayany. Ponieważ Mikael pogrążył się w żałobie, Esther uznała ich małżeństwo za fikcyjne i wdała się w romans z wilkołakiem, który był alfą w swoim stadzie. Owocem tego związku był Klaus. Narodziny syna ożywiły Mikaela, który został ojcem jeszcze trzykrotnie. Esther ukrywała przed mężem swą zdradę. Podarowała synowi wisiorek, który odbierał mu moc i hamował przed odblokowaniem klątwy. Kiedy chłopak dorósł i zmierzył się w pojedynku z przybranym ojcem, a następnie został ciężko zraniony, matka opiekowała się nim, leczyła jego ranę oraz chwaliła za nieustępliwość. Po latach życia w zgodzie z tubylcami, pokój między nimi a Mikaelsonami został zerwany, kiedy to jeden z wilkołaków rozszarpał najmłodszego członka rodziny, Henrika. thumb|left|222px|Esther rzuca klątwę na Niklausa.Esther po przekonaniu męża postanowiła wykonać zaklęcie nieśmiertelności, które miało ochronić ich dzieci przed śmiercią, tworząc z nich wampiry. Jednakże po zabiciu pierwszego człowieka przez Niklausa, on uaktywnił swój gen wilkołaka oraz tym samym odsłonił niewierność Esther. Częściowo chcąc ukoić wściekłość Mikaela, a częściową pragąc uspokoić naturę syna, Esther rzuciła na niego klątwę. Sprawiła poprzez to, iż nie mógł korzystać ze swojego genu wilkołaka, co odebrało mu zdolności hybrydy. thumb|222px|Niklaus zakopuje ciało Esther.Po tym zdarzeniu Niklaus zabił Esther, a jej zabójcą obwołał Mikaela. Ciało kobiety zostało zakonserwowane i włożone do trumny przez jej przyjaciółkę, Ayanę. Esther zza światów została zmuszona do patrzenia na swoje dzieci-wampiry, które siały spustoszenie na świecie, a także czuła ból każdej ich ofiary jako sposób za ukaranie za to, że wystąpiła przeciwko naturze, przemieniając je w nieśmiertelne istoty. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 3= thumb|230px|left|Rozmowa z Klausem.W Dangerous Liaisons, Esther zarządza wyprawienie wystawnego przyjęcia na cześć przywróconej i zjednoczonej rodziny Mikaelsonów. Wysyła zaproszenie do Eleny, dodając z tyłu notkę, iż to najwyższy czas na ich spotkanie. Słysząc kłótnię swych synów - Klausa oraz Kola - każe im przestać i prosi starszego z nich, by przyszedł do jej pokoju. Zwraca mu uwagę na to, iż po zasztyletowaniu rodzeństwa nie może liczyć na ich szacunek oraz poparcie, przynajmniej przez pewien czas. thumb|230px|Esther na balu.Kobieta pyta syna, kogo zaprosił na bal, ale on uznaje ją za zabawną. Esther każe mu to ponownie przemyśleć, ponieważ szykuje się magiczny wieczór. Podczas przyjęcia wysyła Finna, by powiedział Elenie, że jedynie samotnie może zobaczyć się z jego matką. Kobieta staje na schodach, kiedy Elijah wznosi toast za swoją rodzinę. Przygląda się gościom, a gdy ci dobierają się w pary, by tańczyć, wraca do swej pracowni. W towarzystwie najstarszego syna spala szałwię, która uniemożliwia podsłuchanie tego, co mówi się w tym pomieszczeniu, gdy odwiedza ją Elena. Esther prosi Finna o pozostawienie ją z panną Gilbert. Razem z nią siada na sofie i zachęca do zadawania pytań. Wyjaśnia, że kiedy umarła, Ayana nałożyła czar na jej ciało i zamknęła je w trumnie. Kobiety z rodu Bennett, które uwolniły ją, dodają jej obecnie mocy. thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa z Eleną. Elena pyta, czy zamierza pomóc im w zabiciu Klausa, a Esther ostudza jej zapał, mówiąc, iż na razie potrzebuje jedynie małej przysługi. Potwierdza, że przemieniła dzieci w wampiry, chcąc ochronić je przed wilkołakami, jednak Klaus obrócił się przeciwko niej. Wyjawia, że zabicie go wymaga czasu, magii oraz pomocy Eleny. Tłumaczy, iż ten bal jest przykrywką dla rytuału, jaki zamierza wykonać - chce połączyć swe dzieci w jedno, a następnie zabić ich w tym samym czasie. By rozpocząć czar pobiera kroplę krwi Eleny i dodaje ją do napoju, który kelnerzy rozdają gościom. Kobieta wygłasza toast.left|thumb|230px|Toast Esther. Jej dzieci piją podany trunek, co sprawia, że tworzy się między nimi więź. W tym czasie Rebekah oraz Kol spiskują, by zabić Matta, jednak dziewczyna rezygnuje. Wówczas jej brat atakuje Donovana. Bójka, jaka się wywiązuje, wzbudza w Esther złość. Czarownica oznajmia Elijah, że jego rodzeństwo przyniosło całej rodzinie wstyd. Wampir przyrzeka jej, iż rozwiąże tę sprawę. Ona dziękuje mu i wyznaje, że chciałaby, by reszta była do niego podobna. Po jego wyjściu do matki dołącza Finn. thumb|230px|Esther łączy swe dzieci.Esther pisze runami imiona dzieci na papierze. Syn zauważa jej zmianę i pyta czy ma wątpliwości, ale ona protestuje - oświadcza, że po prostu Elijah jest bardzo szlachetny. Po raz ostatni wyjaśnia Finnowi, iż zaklęcie złączy go z rodzeństwem, a on mówi, że jest gotów, by umrzeć. Kobieta wymawia słowa zaklęcia, podczas gdy rozlana na kartce krew wampira łączy ze sobą zapisane imiona. Esther oznajmia, iż czar się powiódł, a jej dzieci są jednością. thumb|left|230px|Spotkanie z paniami Bennett.W All My Children, Esther rankiem odwiedza Bonnie i jej matkę. Przedstawia im się i wyjaśnia, że czerpie moc z całego rodowodu Bennetów - żywych i martwych czarownic. Prosi kobiety, by jeszcze tego samego wieczora podczas pełni księżyca pomogły jej odprawić rytuał i zabić wszystkie swoje dzieci raz na zawsze. Kiedy te przybywają do niej po południu, wita je. Chwali ich zasługi wobec Mikaela (Abby zamknęła go w krypcie) oraz Klausa (Bonnie walczyła przeciwko niemu) oraz oświadcza, iż potrzebuje, by pomogły jej połączyć się z większą ilością magii. thumb|230px|Esther w kręgu.Finn przygotowuje wraz z matką miejsce, w którym ma zostać wykonany czar. Kobieta wyjaśnia towarzyszom, że pentagram symbolizuje połączenie z magią, sól z Ziemią, natomiast pięć pochodni nawiązuje do pięciorga jej dzieci. Tłumaczy, iż zamierza odebrać Pierwotnym wampiryzm, przemienić ich w ludzi, a następnie zabić Finna, który zgodził się na taki scenariusz. Wówczas wszyscy zginą wraz z nim. W pewnej chwili wampir pada na ziemię nieprzytomny, a Esther zauważa, że coś jest nie w porządku. Ponieważ Pierwotny budzi się, rytuał jest kontynuowany. Na miejscu zjawiają się Kol, Elijah i Klaus. Widząc ich, czarownica każe Bonnie i jej matce się schronić. Sama jest zabezpieczona przez krąg, do którego nie mogą wejść. Kol krytykuje postawę Finna, co skłania Esther do uznania, iż najstarszy syn zna wartości, jakich reszta nawet sobie nie wyobraża. Wyznaje też, że żałuje tylko jednego - iż nie zabiła ich przed tysiącem lat. thumb|left|230px|Esther i Finn. Nagle - w innym miejscu - Damon poi swoją krwią Abby i zabija ją, przez co Esther traci połączenie z rodem Bennettów i słabnie. Czując to, krzyczy i prosi duchy, by jej nie opuszczały, ale jest za późno. Finn używa swej szybkości, by ocalić siebie i matkę - zabiera ją, znikając z oczu braciom, kiedy krąg traci moc. frame|Rebekah atakuje matkę.W Heart of Darkness, Esther zjawia się w posiadłości swych dzieci, gdzie zastaje ją Rebekah. Wampirzyca atakuje matkę, przyciskając ją do ściany i każe jej znaleźć jeden dobry powód, dla którego miałaby ujść z życiem. Czarownica wyznaje córce, że umiera, ponieważ czerpie moc z rodu Bennett, a śmierć Abby osłabiła połączenie. Rebekah rozwiewa jej złudzenia - stwierdza, iż nie ma zamiaru spędzić z nią ostatnich chwil, gdyż spiskowała przeciwko niej, będąc po drugiej stronie. thumb|230px|Martwa Esther.Smutna wampirzyca wyznaje matce, iż wcale nie czuła, że żyje. Ta przeprasza ją i chwyta ją za dłonie, po czym zaczyna się trząść, a następnie upada na ziemię. Kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Klaus, Rebekah mówi mu o śmierci matki. Później jednak okazuje się, iż kobieta wcale nie umarła, a wskoczyła do ciała swej córki. Udając ją, idzie z Alarikiem do jaskini, w której ukryty został ostatni kołek, mogący zabić Pierwotnych. Wyjawia mu swą tożsamość dopiero na miejscu. Zapewnia go także, że chce śmierci wszystkich swoich dzieci. thumb|left|230px|Pod postacią Rebekah. thumb|230px|Esther podaje Klausowi kołek.W Do Not Go Gentle, Esther kontynuuje podszywanie się pod swą córkę i przychodzi do malującego obraz Klausa. Pokazuje mu zdobyty kołek, wyjaśniając, że Alaric przez długi czas nie chciał jej go oddać. Pyta czy chce go zniszczyć sam, na co Pierwotny od razu wrzuca broń do kominka i każe jej zacząć się pakować, ponieważ wyjeżdżają. Dziewczyna przypomina mu o przyjęciu, które pomagała organizować - nie zgadza się na wyjazd jeszcze tego samego dnia. Prosi, by zrobił to dla niej, a hybryda ulega. Esther idzie do Alarica i chwali jego przebiegłość w kontaktach z Damonem. thumb|left|230px|We własnym ciele. Kobieta zanurza srebrny sztylet w popiele z białego dębu, tłumacząc rozmówcy, iż oddała synowi zastępczy kołek - replikę tego prawdziwego. Każe mężczyźnie pomóc jej w powrocie do własnej postaci - Alaric wbija sztylet w ciało Rebekah, a ta upada. Po chwili Esther budzi się w trumnie leżącej tuż obok. Wspólnicy kierują się na cmentarz i docierają do grobowca Salvatorów. thumb|230px|Esther tworzy kołek. thumb|left|230px|Esther rozmawia z Eleną.Esther przygotowuje się do czarowania. Nakazuje Alaricowi, by oddał swój pierścień, zapewniając go, iż zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo. Używa klejnotu do stworzenia niezniszczalnego kołka, mogącego zabić wszystkie jej dzieci. Udaje się w okolice szkoły, w której odbywa się bal. Otacza budynek kręgiem uniemożliwiającym istotom nadprzyrodzonym wyjście, a po chwili spotyka Elenę. Mówi jej, że jeśli chce ocalić Alarica, musi pójść razem z nią. Panna Gilbert poleca bratu, by powiedział o tym Salvatorom, a sama podąża za Pierwotną Czarownicą. Docierają do grobowca. Esther opowiada dziewczynie o potrzebie wykorzystania jej krwi do zawiązania zaklęcia. Zapowiada, iż chce odtworzyć Alarica - uczynić go Pierwotnym, który będzie polował na inne wampiry. thumb|230px|Esther bierze krew Eleny. Kobieta zapala świece, przygotowując się do zaklęcia. Ponieważ Elena nie chce jej oddać krwi, używa czaru do otwarcia rany na ręce dziewczyny i napełnia sączącym się płynem kielich. Każe Alaricowi ją wypić, a mężczyzna robi to. Esther przebija go kołkiem, czym początkuje przemianę. Udaje jej się blokować zaklęcia lokalizacyjne, jakie w tym czasie robi Bonnie. Zapowiada Elenie, iż zanim Alaric dopełni przemianę, będzie taki jak dawniej, przez co będą mogli się pożegnać. Gwarantuje jej, że nawet po staniu się wampirem nigdy nie dorówna jej dzieciom w okrucieństwie, a kiedy wypełni swe zadanie, umrze. Przypomina jej o Jennie - zabitej przez Klausa i mówi, że kobieta została oczyszczona i trafiła w lepsze miejsce. Słysząc hałas na zewnątrz, Esther wychodzi i spotyka Matta oraz Jeremy'ego, którzy celują w nią z kuszy. thumb|left|230px|Martwa Esther.Kobieta za pomocą magii sprawia, że chłopcy ustawiają celownik, kierując strzały w siebie. Nie zdążają jednak się zranić, ponieważ Alaric przeszywa Esther nożem od tyłu, zabijając czarownicę na dobre. Klaus zabiera ciało matki, umieszcza je w trumnie i krzyczy do niego, że zbuduje armię tak wielką, iż nikt nigdy go nie tknie. W zapale wyrzuca z siebie, że jej - Esther - nie uda się go zniszczyć. }} The Originals |-|Sezon 1= thumb|240px|Trumna Esther. W Après Moi, Le Déluge, ciało Esther zostaje poświęcone w rytuale, przez co kobieta staje się częścią sabatu zamieszkującego Francuską Dzielnicę Nowego Orleanu. Jej duch dołącza do przodków martwych członków stowarzyszenia, podczas gdy moc zostaje pobrana przez Sophie, by rytuał Zbiorów mógł zostać dokończony. Esther szybko przekonuje do siebie zmarłych i uzyskuje ich poparcie, stając się ich przywódczynią. Dzięki temu może manipulować czynami żywych poprzez przekazywanie im swoich rozkazów. Domaga się między innymi tego, by Genevieve zabiła jej nienarodzoną wnuczkę, a córkę Klausa, Hope. thumb|240px|left|Cassie i Finn powracają do żywych. W From a Cradle to a Grave, okazuje się, iż Esther wydawała rozkazy czarownicom z sabatu i zmuszała je do przestrzegania ich, stosując tortury oraz groźby śmierci. Kiedy wojna o Nowy Orlean kończy się, wszystkie wiedźmy mogące poświęcić Hope umierają, a ona sama także jest uznana za zmarłą, Pierwotna Czarownica powraca na ziemię pod postacią dziewczyny ze Żniw, Cassie. Budzi się na cmentarzu, gdzie towarzyszy jej ulubiony potomek, Finn, który przejmuje ciało Vincenta. Stojąc nad własnym grobem, Esther składa czerwoną różę na nagrobku i uznaje, iż ma wiele do zrobienia. |-|Sezon 2= Matka i syn spacerują razem chodnikiem, rozmawiając. Później czarownica przychodzi do Franceski na jej wezwanie i wykonuje zaklęcie, mające zlokalizować położenie kołka, który może zabić Pierwotnego. Odkrywa, iż jest on zablokowany innym czarem. Przysłuchuje się planowi wilkołaczycy, jednak sama nie odzywa się ani słowem. Wychodzi, zanim w domu Guerrerów dochodzi do ataku. Spotyka się z Finnem, by omówić aktualne wydarzenia. Mężczyzna skarży się, że nie jest przyzwyczajony do życia w słabym, człowieczym ciele. Ona wypomina mu, iż steruje ciałem nastolatki, co jest jeszcze gorsze. Do pokoju wchodzi Kaleb, który okazuje się być wskrzeszonym przez Esther synem, Kolem. Kobieta opowiada im o swych zamiarach. thumb|230px|Esther i synowie. Esther uśmiecha się do synów z przekąsem. W Alive and Kicking, Esther przechadza się cmentarzem wraz z Kolem i Finnem, którzy zdają jej report z tego, jak wykonywali jej polecenia. Kobieta dowiaduje się, że Davina chowa coś w swym pokoju na strychu kościoła, dlatego poleca Kolowi zabrać ją na obiad i wybadać, czym jest ta broń. Gdy jej synowie zaczynają się kłócić, uspokaja ich, mówiąc, że nadciągają inne swary. Docierają do grobowca, gdzie spotykają stado wilków. thumb|left|230px|Esther i synowie. thumb|230px|"Oczekiwałam cię."Na polecenie Esther inne czarownice wykuwają pierścienie. Kobieta zapowiada synom, że niebawem odwiedzi ich braci, by pouczyć ich na temat wampirzych dróg, jakimi podążają. Później, kiedy na cmentarzu zjawia się Niklaus, wiedźma spotyka go i wita, wyjawiając, iż go oczekiwała. Zaprasza hybrydę do grobowca. Tam składa mu kondolencje z powodu śmierci jego dziecka, po czym podaje herbatę rumiankową. Opowiada o wspaniałych właściwościach tego zioła. Nawiązuje do historii - czasach, gdy wilkołaki oraz czarownice żyły w zgodzie. thumb|left|230px|Spotkanie z Klausem. Po tych słowach Klaus wyraźnie zaczyna robić się nerwowy, ale Esther kontynuuje rozmowę. Mikaelson nawiązuje do tego, iż jego matka zwykła parzyć mu rumianek, którego nienawidził. Obruszona czarownica pyta, czy wolałby miętę, a wtedy hybryda zaczyna opowiadać o swej rodzicielce.frame|"Wiem dokładnie, co by powiedziała." frame|left|Klaus wybucha. Klaus traci kontrolę i uderza ręką o stół, po czym spogląda swej rozmówczyni głęboko w oczy. Wezwani hałasem, jaki spowodował, ochroniarze przywódczyni sabatu pojawiają się, ale ona oznajmia, iż jej gość właśnie wychodził. Zabrania mu zabijać członków stada, które planował zjednoczyć i zapowiada ponowne spotkanie w najbliższej przyszłości. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Finn oraz Kol kłócą się o zajście w restauracji, Esther wchodzi do pokoju. Wyjaśnia, iż sama wydała niekorzystny dla młodszego syna rozkaz. Ponieważ chłopak nie może pogodzić się z raną na czole, próbuje znaleźć w tym plusy. W końcu sprawia mu ból za pomocą magii. right|thumb|245px Kiedy Kol przytakuje jej, ona przestaje zadawać mu cierpienie i głaszcze go po policzku. Każe synom powiedzieć, jaką bronią dysponuje Davina. Młodszy z nich jednak oszukuje ją, mówiąc, że nic nie widział, ponieważ stracił świadomość. thumb|left|230px|Przygotowanie śniadania. W Every Mother's Son, Esther przygotowuje śniadanie, a następnie kaligrafuje na kartce zaproszenie. Kiedy wszystko jest już gotowe, w pewien sposób sprawia, iż zastawiony stół pojawia się w posiadłości swych dzieci. Oczekuje spotkania z nimi o godzinie 20 w ich domu. Później wraz z Finnem spaceruje cmentarną aleją. Dowiaduje się, że Kol poszukuje Daviny. Mówi synowi, że czarownica Lenore, którą przyprowadził, jest uparta. Poleca mu przygotować się do kolacji. Kiedy on mówi, że na razie wszystko załatwił tak, jak mu kazała, głaszcze go po policzku, mówiąc, iż nie spodziewała się niczego innego. Kobieta spóźnia się na wieczerzę. Wchodzi podczas kłótni Finna z Klausem i Elijah, przerywając ją. Zapewnia synów, że wszystko, co robi, robi po to, aby ich chronić. thumb|230px|Na kolacji. frame|left|"Chciałam cię ochronić przed samym sobą."Wychodzi na jaw, iż podarowała Klausowi naszyjnik, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem i za jego pomocą osłabiła syna, który nie miał wystarczającej siły, by kogoś zabić, ale w zamian stał się obiektem drwin Mikaela. Próbuje przekonać hybrydę, iż robiła to z troski o niego, ale on uważa, że chciała zatuszować własną zdradę. Z hałasem uderza o stół, krzycząc do niej swe pretensje. thumb|230px|Esther ucieka z ciała Cassie.Esther traci zdolność oddychania, dławi się, a następnie mdleje. Elijah chwyta jej głowę, zanim uderza ona o stół. Duch czarownicy przechodzi do innej postaci - do ciała Lenore, która przebywa w swym sklepie z Hayley. Przez chwilę usiłuje zebrać siły, a na jej ręce pojawia się symbol za sprawą zaklęcia, jakie wcześniej zostało nałożone. Owe znamię daje pannie Marshall do zrozumienia, iż ma do czynienia z Esther. Wiedźma myje ręce z krwi węża i pozwala swej towarzyszce odebrać telefon oraz powiedzieć Elijah, gdzie jest. Wówczas niszczy komórkę dziewczyny za pomocą magii. thumb|left|230px|W ciele Lenore.Oświadcza, iż chciała zwabić tu swych synów. Oficjalnie zapoznaje się z nią, zanim ci przybywają. Proponuje, że odda jej człowieczeństwo i odbierze wampiryzm. Nagle do sklepu przybywają Klaus oraz Elijah. Czarownica rozsypuje proszek, nie pozwalający synom podejść do niej za blisko i mówi, iż nie chce prowadzić walk. Pozwala Hayley odejść. thumb|230px|Użycie szpaków.Kobieta wysadza żarówkę, a po chwili kolejną. Zaczyna delikatnie machać ręką nad kociołkiem, przez co ziemia się trzęsie, a towary Lenore spadają ze sklepowych półek. Esther rozpościera ręce, a szyby w oknach rozbijają się na kawałki, wpadając do środka. Czarownica podnosi dłonie nad siebie, co sprawia, że zza niej wylatuje setka szpaków. Kiedy już jest po wszystkim, kobieta wraca do Lycée i rozmawia z Finnem. Oświadcza mu, że na razie jedynie przedstawiła synom swą propozycję, a na ultimatum przyjdzie czas. thumb|230px|left|Rozmowa z Finnem. frame|Esther używa mocy. W Live and Let Die, Esther i Kol wymawiają słowa zaklęcia, mającego zlokalizować Davinę, która zniknęła po konfrontacji Mikaela z synami. Ponieważ czarownik nie skupia się na zadaniu, matka usiłuje zwrócić jego uwagę. Stwierdza, iż dziewczyna raczej nie chce się z nim zadawać, po czym używa swej krwi do samodzielnego wykonaniu zaklęcia. Mimo tej zmiany, nie udaje jej się znaleźć panny Claire. Uznaje, że ona blokuje jej czar. Do pokoju wchodzi Finn. Między nim a Kolem wywiązuje się kłótnia. Esther rozdziela ich. Przypomina, iż Davina ma w posiadaniu kołek, po czym każe młodszemu z synów ją odnaleźć i zdobyć broń. Później wiedźma pojawia się na parkingu, gdzie Finn niemal ginie w walce z Elijah. Przeszywa drugiego z nich kołkiem za pomocą telekinezy, po czym przekręca narzędzie w jego ciele, co doprowadza do unieszkodliwienia wampira. Esther zabiera syna na cmentarz, gdzie przykuwa go do ścian. Uśmiecha się, gdy Elijah otwiera oczy. thumb|left|230px|Esther i Elijah. Kobieta odwraca się i wychodzi, pozostawiając związanego syna w samotności. thumb|230px|Esther w grocie. W Red Door, Esther podchodzi do uwięzionego w krypcie Elijah, pijąc herbatę z trzymanego w ręce kubka. Każe mu oszczędzać siły i uświadamia go, iż nie uwolni się z łańcuchów, które są zaczarowane. Pyta, czy ma koszmary, a kiedy on domaga się, by nie mieszała mu w głowie, oddala się, wcześniej poradziwszy, aby doszedł do siebie przed rozmową, jaką odbędą. Wraca po pewnym czasie i domaga się odpowiedzi, którą z ukochanych rozrywał na strzępy w swym śnie. thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa z Elijah. Kobieta wspomina Tatię, zarzucając synowi skrzywdzenie jej w przeszłości. Mimo jego protestów, usilnie stara się go przekonać do własnej wersji wydarzeń. Zmusza go do metaforycznej podróży w czasie - Elijah doznaje nagłego napływu wspomnień. Opowiada, jakie były okoliczności pierwszego pocałunku syna i jego ukochanej, po czym gasi świeczkę, przywracając go do rozmowy. Wampir zarzuca jej, iż zabiła Tatię do rytuału uwięzienia wilczej strony Klausa, jednak czarownica upiera się, że to on był sprawcą nieszczęścia dziewczyny. Zapowiada, iż dowie się o tym, kiedy skończą rozmawiać. thumb|230px|Esther mówi.Przypomina synowi, jak dowiedzieli się o wilkołaczym genie Klausa, a Tatia ujrzała krew i uciekła. Przekonuje Elijah, iż nie zauroczył jej, by zapomniała o tym wydarzeniu, ponieważ nie potrafił posługiwać się perswazją, a pobiegł za nią i nie mogąc oprzeć się żądzy krwi, zaatakował ją. thumb|left|230px|Esther i świece.Esther ujmuje twarz syna w dłonie, mówiąc, iż nadszedł czas na przypomnienie sobie, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Odpowiada, jak bardzo kochał dziewczynę, ale nie mógł zapanować nad głodem. Przyznaje, iż użyła krwi Tatii, jednak była ona już wówczas martwa - Elijah przyniósł jej ciało, a matka pocieszyła go i nakazała, by umył się i zapomniał o tym, co się stało. Każe mu bać się tego, że swą miłością może krzywdzić innych, tak jak skrzywdził Tatię oraz Celeste. Kobieta przedstawia mu wizję przyszłości w grobowcu, gdzie będzie gnił, dopóki nie straci sił oraz nadziei, a wówczas przyjmie jej ofertę. Wywołuje u niego wizję Hayley, która mu pomaga, ale staje się kolejną ofiarą. Wyjaśnia to Finnowi, który odwiedza ją w pieczarze. thumb|230px|Esther, Finn i Elijah. thumb|left|200px|Na cmentarzu. W The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther przebywa na cmentarzu w towarzystwie Finna oraz armii wilkołaków. Oni wszyscy otaczają związanego i posiniaczonego Olivera. Gdy jej syn skazuje jeńca na śmierć, kobieta chwali jego postępowanie, po czym udaje się do groty Elijah. Gładzi dłońmi twarz wampira, a następnie przeczesuje jego włosy palcami, by w końcu rozpocząć swą cichą przemowę. frame|Esther torturuje Elijah. thumb|left|230px|Spotkanie z Klausem.Kobieta odchyla głowę syna do tyłu i rozcina mu gardło nożem, przez co unieszkodliwia go. Szepcze mu do ucha zaklęcie, które na nowo sprawia, iż Pierwotny traci przytomność. Widząc jak Klaus bezcześci jej trumnę, Esther tworzy iluzję Elijah, przez którą przemawia do syna. Ten nie daje się nabrać, więc kobieta ukazuje mu się we własnej osobie w doszczętnie spalonej posiadłości Gubernatora. Prosi Niklausa o rozmowę i oznajmia mu, iż kształtuje jego brata na mężczyznę, jakim powinien być. Porusza temat ciąży Hayley oraz tego, jak mało Klaus poświęcał temu uwagi, tracąc w rezultacie rodzinę. thumb|230px|Rozmowa na świeżym powietrzu.Esther dowiaduje się o powrocie do żywych męża oraz zdradzie Kola, z którym spiskowała. Oświadcza, iż musi sobie poradzić z Mikaelem wraz z pomocą synów, jednak Klaus wyśmiewa jej propozycję sojuszu. Kobieta usiłuje przekonać go, że jest jego wybawieniem, ale nie odnosi sukcesu. Opowiada o tym, jak jej dawny ukochany wielbił pierworodną córkę, Freyę. Obiecuje, że sama zabije męża, jeśli usiłuje zaatakować Klausa. Ten odrzuca tę propozycję. thumb|left|230px|Starcie.Po wyzwisku usłyszanym z ust syna, Esther uderza go w twarz i każe pamiętać, iż mimo wszystko pozostaje jej synem. Nawiązuje do śmierci Freyi w wyniku plagi oraz ucieczki do Nowego Świata. Opowiada, jak poznała biologicznego ojca Klausa i wyjawia, iż zabroniła mu kontaktów z chłopcem, by Mikael nie dowiedział się o jej zdradzie i w szale nie skrzywdził całej rodziny. Kontynuując historię, cofa się pamięcią do tego, jak powitała na świecie owoc swego romansu, a następnie kolejne dzieci, których ojcem był Mikael. Proponuje Klausowi, by zmienił ciało na wilcze, jednak on odmawia i domaga się spotkania z Elijah. Wówczas Esther odrzuca go w tył, używając telekinezy thumb|230px|Magia.i łamie mu kark, mówiąc, że musi to zrobić, by powstrzymać go przed przemocą. Powoduje, iż Pierwotny widzi we śnie twarz swego prawdziwego ojca, a kiedy się budzi, kobieta wita go. Wyznaje, że śmierć ukochanego była najgorszą chwilą w jej życiu i daje synowi wskazówki, jak ma odnaleźć Elijah. Kiedy on stara się obudzić brata, Esther przybywa, zaręczając, iż będzie on spał jeszcze przez pewien czas. Oświadcza, że powrót Ansela z zaświatów jest prawdziwy - chciała dać Klausowi ojca. frame|left|Klaus i Esther. Klaus wpada w szał i uderza matką o ścianę, chwytając ją za szyję. Walcząca o powietrze kobieta oświadcza mu, iż nie rozumie tego, że musiała zaatakować wnuczkę. Powoduje u syna krwotok z nosa, jednak ten jedynie wzmacnia uścisk ręki na jej gardle i zapowiada cierpienie, po czym zabiera Elijah i ucieka. Esther z trudem dochodzi do siebie. Wspomina, jak oddała swej siostrze, Dahlii pierworodną córkę Freyę, która - jak się okazuje - wcale nie zmarła w wyniku epidemii. W takim stanie spotyka ją Finn.thumb|230px|Esther i Finn. thumb|left|230px|Esther używa magii. W Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Esther używa magii, by stworzyć na ciele przebywającego w odległym miejscu Kola znaki, nakazujące mu powrót do domu. Nieopodal niej stoi Finn, który obserwuje jej pracę. Chwali to, jak skutecznie wysłała wiadomość, a ona oświadcza, iż to szkoda, że jej pozostali synowie nie mają do niej aż tyle szacunku. Każe mu wprowadzić do planu Camille i oświadcza, iż muszą się śpieszyć, gdyż Klaus jest chwilowo zajęty swym biologicznym ojcem. Kiedy Kol wraca, gniewa się za zranienie na ręce, ale Esther nie wydaje się być tym zainteresowana. Chłopak zapewnia matkę, że usiłuje zdobyć zaufanie Daviny, a ona gasi świeczkę, przez co runy na jego ciele znikają. Domaga się kołka za wszelką cenę, po czym wychodzi. Kiedy wraca do swej krypty, zastaje tam ciało Ansela zabitego przez Klausa. Załamuje się i płacząc, osuwa się na ziemię. Aby pomścić kochanka, idzie do Rousseau's, gdzie zastaje Camille. Ta oświadcza, iż bar jest zamknięty, jednak Esther mówi, że jej synowie lubią dziewczynę, a następnie zabiera się do nałożenia na nią zaklęcia. W The Brothers That Care Forgot, okazuje się, że Esther wysłała szpaki na poszukiwanie Rebekah. Ptaki znalazły dziewczynę, ale jej udało się przed nimi uciec. Wychodzi również na jaw, że to, co czarownica zrobiła z Elijah, ma skutki uboczne - Pierwotny stał się agresywny i atakuje ludzi, w których bezpodstawnie widzi zagrożenie. W The Map of Moments, Esther posyła szpaka do lasu. Ptak zwraca uwagę Mikaela, a wtedy sama czarownica staje obok mężczyzny. Zarzuca mu dziesiątkowanie jej wilkołaków, lecz wiking zmienia temat, nawiązując do starych sztuczek, jakich używa. thumb|260px|left|Mikael próbuje uderzyć swoją żonę. thumb|230px|Rozmowa z mężem.Mężczyzna zaprzysięga zabić każdego wilka, jakiego napotka, dopóki nie dostanie Ansela. Esther uświadamia go, że Klaus zabił jego rywala i próbuje przypisać synowi cechy swego męża, lecz ten krzyczy, by nie wspominała o bękarcie. Czarownica każe Mikaelowi dać upust nienawiści i uderzyć ją, na co czekał tak długo. Gdy on nachyla się w jej stronę, kobieta znika. Pojawia się w lycée i śmieje się z tego, iż przewidziała reakcję wikinga. Ponownie go odwiedza, pragnąc omówić sprawy dotyczące ich dzieci. Wieczorem Esther gości w szklarni Kola, który przynosi jej kołek z białego dębu. Jest zaskoczona powodzeniem jego misji. thumb|left|230px|Spotkanie z Rebekah.Mówi mu o swych przeczuciach dotyczących pojmania Finna, po czym postanawia kontynuować poszukiwania Rebekah. W drzwiach staje sama zainteresowana. Zdumiona Esther dowiaduje się, iż dziewczyna chce dowiedzieć się więcej o jej propozycji. W tym samym czasie Kol łączy magię matki z Daviną, przez co młoda czarownica może zniweczyć plany dotyczące Rebekah. Nieprzeczuwająca spisku wiedźma przygotowuje herbatę, jednak Pierwotna prosi ją o wino. thumb|230px|Przygotowanie ołtarza.Kol pyta matkę, kiedy on jest najszczęśliwszy, na co ona odpowiada, iż wtedy, gdy wykonuje polecenia innych. Podaje mu herbatę i oznajmia Rebekah, że marzą o tym samym. Przekonuje ją do przyjęcia oferty i razem piją wino. Udają się na cmentarz, gdzie Esther przygotowuje ołtarz. Kończy czar, a ogień pojawia się w misach stojących przed nią. Kobieta kładzie na końcu stołu kołek, co wywołuje nerwy u Rebekah. Matka oznajmia, iż zamierza zniszczyć jej wampirze ciało, kiedy już przeniesie ją do innego. Pierwotna próbuje się sprzeciwić, ale Esther mówi, że jest za późno. frame|left|"Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe." thumb|230px|Śmierć Esther.Nagle Klaus podchodzi do matki, nakazując jej zatrzymać zaklęcie. Kobieta uzmysławia sobie, że współpracuje on z Kolem. Zarzeka się, iż nie może odwrócić czaru i mówi o układzie zawartym z Mikaelem - podarowała mężowi prawo do zabicia bękarta za to, że on uśmiercił Ansela. Nie chce posłać Kola do jego ojca wraz z kołkiem ze względu na jego sojusz z rodzeństwem. Ostrzega synów, że już wybrała dla siebie następne ciało, a wtedy Klaus zabija matkę, wbijając w jej szyję nóż. Davina sprawia, że Esther nie trafia do ciała Camille. Kobieta budzi się w grobowcu. Jest przerażona na widok Klausa, który podaje jej worek z krwią. Pierwotny wita ją, a ona domaga się wyjaśnień. Dowiaduje się, iż jest to kara za oddanie jego życia Mikaelowi i uzmysławia sobie, że przechodzi przemianę w wampira. Krzyczy, że to niemożliwe, ale okazuje się, iż Rebekah wlała kroplę swej krwi do wina, jakie razem wypiły. thumb|left|230px|Esther jako wampir. Po wyjściu syna, Esther zaczyna płakać i uważnie przygląda się workowi z krwią. thumb|230px|Esther słabnie. W Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Esther pozostaje zamknięta w krypcie Delphine na cmentarzu Lafayette. Wydaje się być słaba i z trudem opiera się pokusie wypicia ludzkiej krwi, by nie dopełnić przemiany. Dowiedziawszy się o jej lokalizacji, Finn przebija mur i wchodzi do celi matki. Cieszy się na jej widok, a ona to odwzajemnia. Jednak kiedy jej wampirza twarz ujawnia się, syn nie może w to uwierzyć. Kobieta wstaje, ale nawet jej błagalny ton nie przekonuje Finna, który uznaje swą prawdziwą matkę za zmarłą i postanawia trwać w jej przekonaniach. By tego dokonać, chwyta Esther za szyję, przyciska ją do ściany, a następnie za pomocą noża ofiarnego wycina na jej czole symbol - zaczyna czerpać z niej moc. Zostaje ułożona obok Mikaela i razem są źródłem siły Finna. thumb|left|230px|Unieszkodliwiona. W They All Asked For You, Freya mówi Finnowi, że matka oddała ją Dahlii dobrowolnie,dlatego nic dla niej nie znaczy. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zostaje wspomniana Esther. thumb|230px|Klaus i Esther. W Exquisite Corpse, Esther, która nadal pozostaje w stanie wysuszenia, ma gości - Klausa oraz Freyę. Pierwotny pragnie, by matka podała mu zaklęcie, mające ocalić Rebekah zagubioną w umyśle Evy. Rzuca jej dwa worki z krwią, a kobieta opróżnia je i odsuwa od siebie. Wychodzi z cienia, ukazując się dzieciom. Nie może uwierzyć w widok swej pierworodnej córki. Wówczas Klaus zauracza ją, by odpowiadała na jego pytania zgodnie z prawdą, po czym zaciąga jej zmarniałe ciało przed oblicze siostry. Esther wyciąga ramiona do Freyi, ale ona grozi jej uduszeniem. Niklaus oświadcza matce, że Dahlia nadciąga po jego żyjące dziecko, co szokuje wampirzycę. Zostaje ona zmuszona do spisania zaklęcia przywołującego świadomości Rebekah pasożytującej w ciele Evy. Robi to, rysując wiele diagramów. Wyjaśnia swym potomkom, że nie czuła radości, usiłując zabić małą Hope. thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa z dziećmi. thumb|230px|Esther i dzieci.Freya próbuje zaatakować Esther, ale Klaus ją odpycha. Oświadcza, że cieszy się z tego, iż matka oddała jego siostrę, co sprawia, że wszyscy uznają to spotkanie po latach za nieprzyjemne. Kiedy zaklęcie jest już napisane, Freya mówi matce, że nie ma wystarczającej mocy, lecz ta zapewnia ją, iż jest inaczej. Zaprzecza istnieniu innego, podobnego czaru. Freya chce, by Klaus był kotwicą. Wówczas Esther uprzedza syna o zamiarach dziewczyny, która pragnie wniknąć w jego umysł. Ostatecznie to Elijah pomaga siostrze, a ona skręca kark drugiemu z braci. Esther czuwa nad nieprzytomnym Niklausem. Mówi mu o odejściu rodzeństwa oraz swych przeczuciach, że Freya odciągnie od niego pozostałych.thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa z Klausem. thumb|240px|Śmierć Esther.Kobieta gładzi policzek syna, ale on zdejmuje jej rękę z policzka i uznawszy ją za komediantkę, każe cieszyć się ciemnością, po czym wychodzi. Matkę odwiedza Freya. Opowiada o swej nienawiści do Dahlii oraz o tym, co zostało jej odebrane. Esther przeprasza czarownicę, ale ona przyznaje jej rację co do zamiarów wobec Klausa. Wyznaje, że zamierza obrócić rodzeństwo przeciwko niemu. Matka pyta ją, dlaczego jej o tym mówi, a wtedy Freya stwierdza, że nie będzie jej przy tym i nie będzie tego oglądać. Kładzie dwa palce na czole Esther i przemienia ją w setki szpaków, które spadają na ziemię martwe. thumb|240px|left|Esther ożywa.W Ashes to Ashes, Esther budzi się we własnym, nagim ciele i rozbija skorupę na powierzchni kadzi, a następnie wychodzi z niej i staje przed oniemiałą Daviną. Wydaje się być zaskoczona powrotem do żywych, jednak zachowuje ciszę. Ubiera się w ręcznik i dowiaduje się od Rebekah oraz Elijah, że to oni spowodowali jej wskrzeszenie - podmienili prochy Kola, które wykorzystywała do zaklęcia młoda czarownica. Pierwotny zakłada matce kajdany, uniemożliwiając jej wykonywanie magii. Zabiera ją do klubu jazzowego, a ona ubiera klasyczną, czarną sukienkę oraz czesze włosy.thumb|240px|Esther i Klaus. Dołącza do nich Klaus. Między nim a Elijah wywiązuje się kłótnia. Esther słucha ją, nic nie mówiąc. Jest w szoku, gdy widzi Rebekah w jej własnym ciele. Elijah zabiera ze sobą uwięzioną matkę, lecz przedtem zapowiada Klausowi, że nie będzie stał po jego stronie. Wszyscy czworo docierają w miejsce, gdzie przebywają Dahlia oraz Freya. Siostry spotykają się po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat. Starsza z nich śmieje się, widząc więzy na rękach drugiej. thumb|left|240px|Na polu walki.Rozbija kołek z białego dębu na małe odłamki i powoduje, że Pierwotni uzyskują liczne rany - zaczynają umierać. Esther ze smutkiem obserwuje swe dzieci w tym stanie. Mówi, iż Dahlia nadal nosi do niej urazę. Ta tłumaczy, że złamanie obietnicy przez siostrę skłoniło ją do zemsty. Każe jej pożegnać się z dziećmi, jednak Esther krzyczy, aby na chwilę się powstrzymała. Podchodzi do niej bliżej i zaczyna swą mowę. thumb|240px|Esther pokonuje Dahlię. Czarownica zaciska własne kajdany wokół szyi Dahlii i dusi ją z ich pomocą. Dzięki temu Pierwotni powoli zaczynają zdrowieć. Z desperacją w głosie Esther zwraca się do Elijah, a on kiwa do niej głową oraz podaje nóż Klausowi, który przebija ciało matki ostrzem. Także serce Dahlii zostaje przeszyte. Siostry spotykają się po raz ostatni w zaświatach. Starsza z nich zauważa, iż na ich sukniach widnieją plamy krwi. thumb|left|240px|Przebaczenie. Kobiety toną w swym uścisku, obie są bliskie łez. W rzeczywistości ich splecione ciasno ciała przemieniają się w popiół. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Esther w swym oryginalnym ciele była wysoką, szczupłą i piękną kobietą po czterdziestce (45-48 lat). Miała długie blond włosy oraz brązowe oczy. Miała szlachetne rysy twarzy, które świadczyły o jej skandynawskim pochodzeniu. Nie używała makijażu w X wieku, jednak po powrocie do żywych zaczęła podkreślać swą urodę. Długie, powłóczyste suknie zamieniła na arystokratyczny ubiór - jej gust nawiązywał do gustu jej dzieci. Po przejęciu ciała Cassie, posługiwała się postacią nastoletniej czarownicy o filigranowej posturze oraz delikatnych rysach twarzy. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy oraz piękne, szare oczy. Nosiła długie tuniki oraz sukienki, które nie były typowe dla młodej dziewczyny, jednak wyróżniały najlepsze cechy jej wyglądu. Kiedy posiadła ciało Lenore Shaw, żyła jako ciemnoskóra kobieta w podeszłym wieku o wciąż młodej i nieskalanej zmarszczkami twarzy. Czesała długie, czarne włosy w fale. Zakładała kwieciste swetry oraz spodnie, które zestawiała z dużymi, rzucającymi się w oczy kolczykami. sks.png|Sezon 3 Cassie.png|W ciele Cassie (TO: Sezon 1/2) Lenore.png|W ciele Lenore (TO: Sezon 2) Osobowość |-|Jako czarownica= thumb|240px|Esther torturuje Elijah.Po powrocie do żywych stała się bardziej troskliwa względem dzieci. Zapragnęła żyć z nimi w zgodzie i zjednoczyć rodzinę, jednak środki, jakich używała, pozostawiały wiele do życzenia pod kątem czystości moralnej. Wysługiwała się Kolem oraz Finnem, często traktując ich bez cienia miłości. Była wymagająca, lecz oferowała potomkom zmianę ciała na ludzkie. Nie liczyła się z życiem tych, którym chciała je odebrać. Nie przeczuwała też zdrady. Przez to została przemieniona w wampira. Mimo swej nienawiści do tych stworzeń, uległa pokusie. Pragnęła żyć i dlatego dopełniła transformacji. }} |-|Jako wampir= Jako wampir, Esther żyła samotnie w grocie. Rozmyślała nad tym, jak potoczyłoby się życie jej dzieci, gdyby nigdy nie przemieniła ich w wampiry. Czuła do siebie odrazę za to, iż stała się tym, co nienawidziła, ale nadal nie chciała umierać. Przeprosiła Klausa za swe winy. Nigdy jednak nie przyznała sobie racji w przemianie dzieci, mimo że usłyszała, jak bardzo to doceniają. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły' - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Channeling' thumb|260px|Esther używa zaklęcia iluzji.- akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu''' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - frame|Esther unieszkodliwia Elijah.zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Zdolności czarownic' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. Słabości |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - thumb|245px|Esther zostaje zabita przez swoją córkę.czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. Freya Mikaelson jest w stanie zabić wampira za pomocą magii. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Wystąpienia Pamiętniki Wampirów: *''Ordinary People'' (retrospekcja) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (we własnym ciele/w ciele Rebekah) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (w ciele Rebekah/we własnym ciele) The Originals: Sezon 1: *''Always and Forever'' (retrospekcja) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (w ciele Cassie) The Originals: Sezon 2: Esther pojawia się w ciele Cassie i Lenore: *''Rebirth'' (w ciele Cassie) *''Alive and Kicking'' (w ciele Cassie) *''Every Mother's Son'' (retrospekcja/w ciele Cassie/w ciele Lenore) *''Live and Let Die'' (w ciele Lenore) *''Red Door'' (w ciele Lenore) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (retrospekcja/w ciele Lenore) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (w ciele Lenore) *''The Map of Moments'' (w ciele Lenore) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele Lenore) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (w ciele Lenore) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (retrospekcja) *''Ashes to Ashes }} Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Mikael oraz Esther poznali się w Królestwie Norwegii przed 772 rokiem. Najprawdopodobniej ich związek nie spotkał się z radością rodziny kobiety, ponieważ jej wybranek był wikingiem, a ci nie byli szanowani przez czarownice. Esther poślubiła mężczyznę, lecz przez długi czas nie mogli doczekać się potomka. Poprosiła o pomoc swą siostrę, wiedźmę, a ona udzieliła jej wsparcia magią. Wówczas na świat przyszli Freya oraz Finn, którzy byli spoiwami miłości małżeństwa. Podczas wyprawy Mikaela, jego córeczka została odebrana przez żądającą zapłaty Dahlię. Mężczyzna nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Myśląc, że dziewczynka zmarła, wraz z żoną przeprowadził się do Nowego Świata, gdzie ich związek ulegał stopniowemu zniszczeniu.thumb|260px|Mikael próbuje uderzyć swoją żonę. Esther zdradziła ukochanego, a po pewnym czasie na świat przyszedł Klaus. Mikael był na nowo szczęśliwy i para doczekała się jeszcze trójki dzieci. Kiedy zmarło najmłodsze z nich, małżeństwo postanowiło przemienić w wampiry całą rodzinę oprócz Esther. Niebawem na jaw wyszła zdrada kobiety. Jej mąż wpadł w szał, zabijając jej kochanka. Znienawidził żonę. Kiedy spotkał ją po tysiącu lat, chciał ją uderzyć. Ona również nie darzyła go już ciepłymi uczuciami, które wygasły wiele wieków wcześniej. ---- Ansel frame|left|Esther znajduje zwłoki Ansela.Ansel był kochankiem Esther, którego ona poznała już po przybyciu do Nowego Świata. Zauroczył ją swą osobowością, gdy odsunęła się od pogrążonego w żałobie Mikaela. Owocem ich romansu był Klaus. Czarownica nie pozwoliła wilkołakowi na kontakty z synem. Dopiero po przeszło dwudziestu latach mężczyźni spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Ansel zginął z rąk męża kobiety, gdy ten dowiedział się o jej zdradzie. Esther wskrzesiła ukochanego po tysiącu lat, chcąc, aby pomógł ich synowi odnaleźć właściwą drogę. Jej plan nie powiódł się - Klaus zabił ojca, a jego zwłoki zawiesił w pieczarze matki. Na widok ciała Ansela, czarownica pogrążyła się we łzach. }} |-|Rodzina= thumb|240px|Esther i Finn.Finn był ulubionym synem Esther oraz jej najstarszym potomkiem po odejściu Freyi. Kobieta nie rozpieszczała go, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, przez co bywał zazdrosny o Niklausa, jednak kiedy powrócili do żywych po tysiącu lat, zawiązali trwały sojusz, dzięki któremu mieli zabić pozostałych Pierwotnych. Ich plan się nie powiódł, ponieważ mężczyzna został uśmiercony przez Matta Donovana, a Esther straciła życie, usiłując pokonać dzieci. Kiedy powróciła na ziemię jako Cassie, wskrzesiła także Finna, umieszczając jego ducha w ciele Vincenta. Wspólnie spiskowali, by przenieść pozostałych Pierwotnych do śmiertelnych postaci. Kiedy Esther została przemieniona w wampira i pożywiła się, Finn utracił do niej szacunek, nazywając ją hipokrytką. Zaczął pobierać z niej moc, aby samodzielnie walczyć z rodzeństwem. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson Esther od zawsze traktowała Niklausa inaczej niż pozostałe dzieci, ponieważ była świadoma, iż nie jest dzieckiem jej męża, a kochanka - wilkołaka. Przekonana o wybuchowym charakterze syna, podarowała mu naszyjnik, mający powstrzymać go przed odblokowaniem klątwy i ujawnieniem światu swego pochodzenia. W rezultacie Klaus stał się słaby, a Mikael odtrącił go, uważając za wymoczka. Esther przemieniła syna w wampira. Chłopak zabił swą pierwszą ofiarę, stając się hybrydą. Wówczas czarownica rzuciła na niego klątwę i zablokowała jego wilczą stronę. Wściekły Niklaus zabił ją poprzez uduszenie.frame|Esther i Klaus. Po tysiącleciu obserwowania poczynań syna, Esther wróciła do swych dzieci z zamiarem zabicia ich, jednak chowała to pod przykrywką pragnienia zjednoczenia rodziny. Sama oddała życie, a wtedy Klaus krzyczał do jej martwego ciała, iż nigdy go nie pokona. Kiedy czarownica przejęła ciało Cassie, to właśnie on ją rozpoznał jako pierwszy. Chciał ukarać ją za zaatakowanie Hope. Zabił jej ukochanego, a swego ojca oraz doprowadził do przemiany matki w wampira. Później nie przyjął jej przeprosin, które dotyczyły stworzenia z niego bestii, ponieważ uznał to za jedyny jej błąd, jaki wybaczył. Esther kochała go mocniej od Freyi i przed swą śmiercią zdążyła ostrzec Klausa, by nie ufał starszej siostrze. ---- Kol Mikaelson left|frame|Esther torturuje Kola. Esther uważała swego najmłodszego, żyjącego syna za impulsywnego i nierozważnego oraz mniej pożytecznego od Finna, jednak utrzymywała, iż go kocha. Po swym pierwszym powrocie do żywych usiłowała zabić Kola wraz z całym jego rodzeństwem, jednak kiedy przybrała postać Cassie, wskrzesiła wcześniej zmarłego syna i umieściła jego umysł w ciele Kaleba. Wysługiwała się nim, choć w gruncie rzeczy nie zależało jej na tym, czego doświadczał. Ostatecznie Kol stanął przeciwko matce, sprzymierzając się z Klausem. ---- Elijah Mikaelson thumb|230px|left|Esther i Elijah. Esther bardzo kochała swego syna. Kiedy - jako świeżo przemieniony wampir - zabił swą ukochaną, Tatię, kazała mu się obmyć i zostawić to wydarzenie za sobą, czym stworzyła w jego umyśle Czerwone Drzwi. Po tysiącleciu, nadal podziwiała syna za jego szlachetność i moralność, jednak nawet to nie ułaskawiło go w jej oczach - zamierzała zabić go wraz z całym rodzeństwem. thumb|240px|Esther i Elijah. Kiedy powróciła do żywych, zadeklarowała inny plan polegający na przeniesieniu duszy syna do ciała człowieka. By przekonać go do swej racji, uwięziła go i torturowała, ujawniając prawdę o śmierci Tatii. Prawie udało jej się nakłonić go do porzucenia dotychczasowego ciała. Elijah brał udział w spisku polegającym na przemianie matki w wampira. Po jej śmierci był widocznie poruszony, jednak nie pragnął pomścić Esther. ---- Rebekah Mikaelson frame|left|Rebekah atakuje matkę. Rebekah również była szczególnym dzieckiem Esther - jej jedyną córką, którą miała okazję wychowywać. Czarownica troszczyła się o dziewczynkę i dbała o to, by wzrastała godnie. Po swym powrocie od razu przekonała ją do dobrych intencji, ale kiedy Rebekah dowiedziała się o spisku matki, straciła do niej zaufanie. Esther przyszła do córki, by się pożegnać przed nieuchronną śmiercią i przejęła jej ciało na pewien czas. Nadal usiłowała zabić Rebekah oraz jej braci. Później, kiedy odrodziła się w Nowym Orleanie, przez długi czas poszukiwała córki po całym świecie. Rozesłała za nią swe szpaki i odnalazła ją. W spisku z Klausem, panna Mikaelson spotkała matkę i udała, iż chce przyjąć jej propozycję wejścia do ciała śmiertelnika. Esther rozpoczęła zaklęcie, wypiwszy przedtem nieświadomie krew dziewczyny w winie. Później przeniosła ducha córki do innej postaci, a następnie została przemieniona w wampira. ---- Dahlia thumb|230px|Esther i Dahlia w 972 roku. Dahlia była starszą siostrą Esther. W młodości dziewczyny były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami żyjącymi w szczęśliwej wiosce, jednak pewnego dnia wikingowie zaatakowali i zabili wszystkich mieszkańców oprócz ich dwóch. Dahlia tkwiła w zamknięciu, przygotowując mikstury, podczas gdy Esther zbierała dla niej zioła i spotykała się z Mikaelem. Nie podobało się to jej siostrze. Kobiety utraciły więź, jaka je łączyła, a młodsza z nich odstąpiła od magicznych praktyk. Poprosiła ją o pomoc siostrę, kiedy nie mogła zajść w ciążę mimo pragnienia posiadania dziecka. left|240px|thumb|Pogodzenie się sióstr. Dahlia zgodziła się i zatuszowała fakt, jak wielkiej zapłaty od niej wymaga. Esther doczekała się córki, Freyi. Po pięciu latach jej siostra zażądała oddania dziewczynki jako zadośćuczynienia za wykonany czar. Mimo niechęci, Esther była zmuszona się posłuchać. Zagroziła Dahlii, że zemści się na niej, lecz nigdy nie wprowadziła swych słów w życie. Lękała się jej ożywienia, dlatego usiłowała zabić swą wnuczkę, Hope, która miałaby stać się przyczyną powrotu siostry. Kiedy spotkały się po raz ponowny, Esther poprosiła Dahlię o przebaczenie, a ona jej go udzieliła, dzięki czemu obie zaznały pokoju. ---- Freya Mikaelson thumb|240px|Freya zabija matkę. Freya jest najstarszą żyjącą córką Esther. Kiedy dziewczynki nie było jeszcze na świecie, jej matka zawarła pakt ze swą siostrą, Dahlią, że odda jej swe pierworodne dziecko. Jak później przyznała, nie wiedziała jak to jest być rodzicem. Freya przyszła na świat, a Esther bardzo ją pokochała. Zachwycała się jej pięknem i światłem, jakie w niej widziała. Musiała jednak przekazać córkę pod opiekę siostry, gdy ta ukończyła piąty rok życia. Nie chciała dochować przyrzeczenia, lecz z czasem pogodziła się z odejściem dziewczynki. Liczyła, iż wniesie dobro do życia Dahlii. Po latach Freya wypominała to rodzicielce i zabiła ją. Przed śmiercią Esther uznała, iż jej córka upodobniła się do swej mentorki. ---- Henrik Mikaelson Esther bardzo kochała swego najmłodszego syna. Po jego śmierci była załamana i aby ratować swe pozostałe dzieci, przemieniła je w wampiry. Odejście Henrika było zatem bezpośrednią przyczyną tego wydarzenia. }} |-|Inni= Elena Gilbert thumb|230px|Rozmowa z Eleną.Esther dążyła do zabicia Eleny, kiedy przebywała po Drugiej Stronie. Chciała, by dziewczyna zginęła w rytuale odblokowania wilczej strony Klausa, aby ten nie mógł tworzyć istot podobnych do siebie. Później przeprosiła za to Gilbertównę i z jej pomocą połączyła swe dzieci, chcąc je zabić. Plan nie powiódł się. W drugim podejściu wiedźma również uwzględniła Elenę, lecz ta odmówiła wsparcia. Czarownica siłą pobrała jej krew i przemieniła Alarica w Pierwotnego Wampira. ---- Ayana Ayana była wieloletnią przyjaciółką Esther, która razem z nią przybyła z Europy do Nowego Świata. Wspierała rodzinę swą magią, ale odmówiła, kiedy Mikaelsonowie poprosili ją o przemianę w wampiry. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Sabat czarownic Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Martwi